


To A Cleaner and Brighter Future

by LadyoftheMorning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Asexual Shiro (Voltron), Bathing/Washing, Domestic, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Alternating, Trans Keith (Voltron), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMorning/pseuds/LadyoftheMorning
Summary: Keith and Shiro take a bath to wash away the filth of the day. They follow it with plans to wash the filth from their lives.





	To A Cleaner and Brighter Future

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt idea by [damnspacebois](https://damnspacebois.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for letting me use this! I hope you like my spin on it!
> 
> Warning for mentions of transphobia. Causes some angst.

Steam rose softly from the bath water, making it all the more enticing after a long day. Shiro was grateful for the indoor plumbing the castle’s alchemist, Pidge, had created. It reduced the time it took to draw a heated bath for his lord, Prince Keith, which was especially useful after a long day.

  
Like today.

  
Prince Keith struggled with his boots at the foot of the bed. He had tied the knots in a hurry that morning, eager to go on a patrol of the castle grounds. Shiro kept his fond smile to himself as he knelt before his liege.

  
“Allow me, your highness.”

  
“None of that Shiro. Please.” Keith slumped backwards onto the bed, leaving Shiro to deal with his boots. “After today, I just want to be Keith and Shiro.” He flung an arm across his face as if to shut out the world. Shiro couldn't blame him. The prince carried a heavy burden.

  
Prince Keith had been deemed a princess at birth. Once old enough to understand the different roles, Keith had made it clear to all who would listen that he was a prince, not a princess. Emperor Zarkon could have cared less. He would rather have sons than daughters any day. He didn't truly accept his son, but he allowed Keith to live as a prince. Which was more than the majority of the castle residents could claim. Nobody opposed him outright, not with the emperor's allowance on his side, but Keith could still feel the weight of their judgement on his shoulders.

  
Shiro set the boots to the side to be cleaned later. The clear priority in this moment was Keith. He coaxed Keith to sit up, which Keith did so grudgingly. As Shiro stood in front of him, Keith gave up all pretense of sitting and slumped against his lover's abdomen. Shiro didn't bother to hide his fond smile this time, running a hand through Keith's thick hair.

  
“The sooner your clothes are off, the sooner we can get in the bath.” Keith grumbled against Shiro's stomach at this but raised his arms so Shiro could remove his tunic. Shiro stood carefully so as not to disturb Keith even as he began to unwrap the bindings around his chest. As the repurposed bandages fell to the bed, Shiro's fingers massaged softly at the slight indents they had left behind in the skin. Keith let out a soft sigh, shuddering slightly under Shiro's touch.

  
“Thank you.” He murmured, catching Shiro's hand in his and pressing a kiss to the palm. Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s head in return.

  
“Almost done, my love. The bath is waiting.” Keith stood, sucking his trousers to the ground before grumpily tugging at the hem of Shiro's tunic. Shiro laughed softly.

  
“Alright, alright. Go sit in the tub while I undress.” Shiro nudged Keith towards the bath before begin to strip.

 

* * *

 

Keith sunk into the warm waters with a nearly indecent groan. The warm water was a balm to his aching muscles after a day of training and proving himself to the doubting court. Shiro had even added lavender oils to the water. Keith inhaled deeply, sinking further into the water until it was up to his chin. He was lucky to have Shiro as a lover, ready to shower Keith with love and affection at any moment. And he took great pride in abusing his position as manservant to do so. 

  
“You could almost pass for some kind of water nymph, my love.” Keith could hear Shiro's smile in the tone. He peeked open an eye to peer up at the other man.

  
“Well, am I enticing enough to have you join me?” Keith fluttered his lashes in an imitation of the courtly ladies. Shiro laughed at the charade as he climbed in behind Keith. Once settled, he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, pulling him securely against Shiro's bulk. Shiro rested his head on Keith's shoulder, pressing soft kisses to the bare skin.

  
“Always my love.” Keith allowed himself to melt in Shiro's embrace. He felt safer here than anywhere else he could think of. The evenings here in Keith's chambers were there time. It had become their own little world. They were no longer Prince Keith and his manservant and guard, Sir Shiro. They were simply Shiro and Keith, two young men madly in love.

  
After a moment soaking together and enjoying the embrace, Shiro straightened. He grabbed a small bowl from the stool near the tub and began to wet Keith's hair. Keith would have melted even further if it were possible as Shiro began to wash his hair. There was nothing like this in the world. Both men treasured the quiet intimacy and trust so much of their relationship was built on. They had fallen together so naturally. Sometimes, in the restless quiet of the night, they would spin stories to one another of how fate had brought the two together.

  
Keith found such stories easy to believe. They were simply meant to be.

 

* * *

  
The bath passed as if something out of a pleasant dream, the kind Keith found himself clinging to in the early mornings, unwilling to face the harshness of reality. They washed each other, admiring the other's body, trading the occasional soft kiss. They spent the majority of their days together, but as they soaked they conversed, reviewing the events of the day. Shiro rubbed at Keith's shoulders, offering words of support. In return, Keith listened to Shiro's anxieties and helped to brainstorm potential solutions. They found comfort in each other.

  
Eventually, the water grew tepid and their skin resembled the dried fruit the chef always slipped into their lunches when they stole an afternoon to go riding in the woods together. Soft towels sat by the hearth, warm and waiting for them as they climbed from the bath. After carefully drying one another and pulling on loose sleep shirts, Keith sat on the fur rug before the hearth. Shiro perched on the stool behind his lover and began to run a brush through Keith’s thick locks.

  
“The Princess Allura wrote me back.” Keith said quietly, staring into the fire before them. Shiro's fingers slowly worked through a tangle in his hair.

  
“And what did she have to say on the matter?”

  
“She said we are more than welcome to visit for as long as we would like.” Shiro continued to brush through his lover's hair, giving him time to find the words he wanted. “I haven't shared the entire plan with her, but I think she would agree with us. It makes sense from a political view after all. The second prince of the Galra Empire going to live with their closest allies? I would be fulfilling my diplomatic duties,” Keith ran his fingers through the fur, his thoughts far away from the fireside. “not running away.”

  
Shiro pulled the brush smoothly through Keith's hair before pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.  
“Everyone knows Prince Keith faces his challenges, not runs from them. It is the best solution and I'm sure even your father will agree.” Shiro continued his brushing. “The relationship between our kingdoms has grown fraught. Your father will see the use in you moving to Altea as a diplomat.” Keith scoffed under his breath.

  
“At least I will finally be useful for something in his eyes.” Shiro pressed another silent kiss to his lover's hair.

  
“And once we are safely in Altea, we'll forget about every small minded fool in this kingdom.” Keith couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at Shiro's bluntness.

  
“Exactly.” In Altea, he would be accepted as Prince Keith. He would raise Shiro's status to that of Prince Consort instead of manservant and guard. The few other members of his trusted retinue would join them as well. They would be happier, free from the cruelties of their homeland. Like bathwater washing away the filth from their day, moving to Altea would remove much of the filth surrounding them. 

  
When they finally climbed into bed for the night, wrapped in each other's embrace, Keith smiled against Shiro's collarbone. It would be like the stories the bards told. They would get to live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my multifandom tumblr at [ambigious-ambition](https://ambigious-ambition.tumblr.com)


End file.
